


A very Sabriel Valentine

by Hectatess



Series: Witch/Familiar Winchesters and Angels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Prequel, Sabriel Valentine, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Gabriel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Sam Winchester, Witch/Familiar AU, but a bit late.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: A prequel to ‘Play me a song.’Set directly after, but with flashbacks, and prompts from Queen’s ’Leaving home ain’t easy.’ and Evanescence’s ’My Immortal.’While kissing Sam, as an answer to the question whether he was ready to stop running, Gabriel remembers the years he was alone.Sam remembers those years as well. Being equally alone, the hurt never faded.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Witch/Familiar Winchesters and Angels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A very Sabriel Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/gifts).



> I couldn’t leave this ‘verse alone, but despite several requests to continue, I couldn’t find a prompt. Then Nathyfaith sent me the moodboard, and later on the two songs tickled my Muse into action.
> 
> Enjoy, my dearest hearts!

[Queen ‘Leaving home ain’t easy’](https://youtu.be/nbtxwIvbp08) [Evanescence ‘My Immortal’](https://youtu.be/cu7QvOQKcKk)  
  


**2019**

“Hey, Gabe. Ready to stop running?” Gabriel hummed and kissed Sam back. Hells yeah, he was so ready to stop. He’d been ready for ages. Maybe even as he started.

 **_2012  
_ ** _Gabriel popped his earbuds in and pressed play. The IPod was set to ‘shuffle’ and he would let fate decide what he would hear as he snuck out the door._

**_I take a step outside_ **

**_And I breath the air_ **

**_And I slam the door_ **

**_And I'm on my way_ **

_Gabe swallowed. Fitting that this song would start. He dragged his duffle over his shoulder and cast one last, longing look at the Winchester residence._

**_I won't lay no blame_ **

_Well that was true. Sam wasn’t to blame for having a familiar as a brother. But the chance that he would be one too… Gabe couldn’t risk it._

**_I won't call you names_ **

_Sam had caught him a few times, just as he was practicing changing his looks. Had the nosy Moose not, Gabe might have been gone sooner. But no need to be nasty about it. Gabe licked his lips and turned away._

**_'Cause I've made my break_ **

**_And I won't look back_ **

**_I've turned my back_ **

**_On those endless games._ **

_As the sun rose over the forest, Gabriel left his childhood behind, along with what was probably most, if not all of his heart._

**_2015_ **

_Gabriel used a spark of magic to switch on the radio as he changed. Literally. He sighed. This wasn’t what he had thought to become. Not even three years ago. The radio glitched and flipped to a new channel._

**_I'm all through with ties_ **

**_I'm all tired of tears_ **

**_I'm a happy man, don't it look that way?_ **

_Choking back a sob, Gabe waved his hand randomly at the radio. Damn that song. He_ was _a happy man. He was making money, using his powers, and no familiar in sight._

**_Shaking dust from my shoes_ **

**_There's a road ahead_ **

**_And there's no way_ **

**_Back home (no way back home)_ **

_Trying in vain to change into Reynard, his alter ego, Gabriel shot another bolt of magic at the stupid device. There_ was _a road ahead and Gabe_ had _shaken the dust off. Why did this song haunt him like this?_

**_Oh, but I have to say_ **

**_Leaving home ain’t easy_ **

**_Oh, I never thought it would be easy_ **

**_Leaving on your own_ **

**_Oh, there's a million things_ **

**_A-calling me back_ **

_And that was it, wasn’t it? Gabe knew Cassie was engaged now. His spiderweb-like mail rerouting had done its job and the card with the announcement had fallen on Gabe’s doormat today. The party wasn’t until next month, and he could feel the drag of it calling him home. He shook his head._ This _was home now._

**_Leaving home ain’t easy_ **

**_On the one you're leaving home._ **

_Sinking on the bed, Gabriel tried to push the memories of the boy he left behind, back behind their wall. What would Sam say if he would show up at that party? As if the radio was hexed, it turned up its volume when the bridge_ _came._

**_Stay my love_ **

**_My love, please stay_ **

**_Don't stray, my love_ **

**_What's wrong, my love?_ **

**_What's right, my love?_ **

_His heart throbbed and he couldn’t concentrate on changing form. All he could do was desperately try and shut that damned radio off, or at least change the station. But even that didn’t work. So now he had to listen to a decennia old Queen song lay bare his soul._

**_Leaving home ain’t easy_ **

**_My God, how could I think of leaving?_ **

**_Leaving on your own_ **

**_Still trying to persuade me that_ **

**_Leaving home ain’t necessarily_ **

**_The only way_ **

**_Leaving home ain’t easy_ **

**_But may be the only way._ **

_Gabriel ended up cancelling his meeting that day._

oooOooo

**2019**

Sam grabbed his love by the jaw and pulled him even closer. How could he have known this was how kissing Gabriel would be? It felt as if all those empty years were suddenly gone. But Sam knew better. He’d carried the hurt around for all that time.

**_2013_ **

_“Sammy… you got mail.” Dean threw the garishly pink envelope in Sam’s lap. Ok. “Secret admirer, loverboy? If so, they’re a day late.” his big brother teased, but Sam had to bite back his whimper. Gabriel. The very air around the bit of cardboard surrounded by paper breathed his vibes. Sam took the envelope and made his way up to his room. He sank on his bed and switched on the radio, intending to drown any sound he would make in music. If he didn’t, Dean would be up in two shakes after the first sob._

**_I'm so tired of being here_ **

**_Suppressed by all my childish fears_ **

**_And if you have to leave_ **

**_I wish that you would just leave_ **

**_'Cause your presence still lingers here_ **

**_And it won't leave me alone._ **

_Evanescence… perfect. As if the Valentine’s card in his hands wasn’t all he needed to break down._

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_ **

**_This pain is just too real_ **

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase._ **

_That was exactly how Sam felt. This innocent little card ripped open the wounds Gabe’s leaving, not six months ago, had slashed in Sam’s soul._

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_ **

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_ **

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_ **

**_But you still have all of me._ **

_Sam remembered how loud Gabriel would scream at times, during sleepovers. The poor guy had nightmares about their mom, about ending up all alone. That was why Sam had suppressed his urge to tell Gabe he was Sam’s witch. For years Sam had comforted his secret crush when the dreams plagued him._

_Sam opened the card and smiled at the single little drawing. It was so Gabe, he didn’t need a signature. Sam whacked the power button on the radio to shut it up, and buried his head under his pillow. From now on he would hate the day after Valentine's Day._

**_2018_ **

_Sam almost didn’t pick up when Dean’s name flashed across the screen. It was once again the day after his most hated holiday and the fact that Dean was calling, didn’t do much to make Sam believe this year would be better. “Sammy… we got one... again ”_

_Sam sighed. “Yeah… was kinda expecting it, Dean. Can you have Cas zap it over?”_

_Sympathetically, Dean assured Sam he would. “Who would send you a late Valentine at this address every year, even when you’re already in your third year at Stanford?”_

_As the pink envelope, bulging a little, appeared on the table, Sam lied through his teeth to his brother. “I haven’t got the slightest idea. Amy was over long before I left… Same with Maddison.” As he had last year, Dean remarked it was weird and rang off._

_Sam took the glittery pink envelope and marvelled at the weight. He opened the thong and out tumbled a pink lollipop, wrapped in clear cellophane, that was poked through a simple card that read: ‘Sending you hugs, kisses & all my love.’ Knowing better, Sam still twirled the candy around to see the back of the card. It was blank, except for the drawing of a cheeky looking fox face, peeking over its own tail. Gabriel. _

_Even as kids, Gabe had a love for ‘sly fox’ tales. Kitsune lore, Reynard the Fox from the old European fables, or the Native American Coyote. Gabe devoured it all. Bonetired, Sam curled up on his bed and fell asleep and dreamed.  
_

_**Golden eyes looked at him from behind a bushy foxtail. “Sammich…” The fox’s face morphed into Gabriel’s and it was his voice that called Sam by the beloved, if ridiculous nickname. “Leave me… I don’t need you…”** _

_With a sob, Sam shot upright. His cheeks were wet and he expertly shoved the hurt down. But repressing his emotions caused a magical buildup and a surge. His radio switched on._

**_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_ **

**_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_ **

**_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_ **

**_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_ **

**_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_ **

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_ **

_Sam slammed the button and sweet silence reigned._

**2019**

The IPod on the nightstand crackled as their kisses got more heated. Gabriel pulled back, gazing in Sam’s fox-like eyes. “Are you sure, Sambrosia?”

Sam smiled and a small spark of unknown magic pulled at Gabe’s awareness. The IPod buzzed and suddenly another song played. Recognising the chorus from Evanescence’s ‘My Immortal’, Gabriel tilted his head at Sam.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_ **

**_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._ **

“Does that answer your question, love?” Sam smiled softly. “Whenever my emotions got the best of me, this song switched on.” He snapped his fingers and another surge of that magic made a pink card appear. It had a tacky golden heart on the front and read: ‘With love. Sending you sunshine and smiles.’ 

Gabriel chuckled. “You know it’s actually the 15th… right?” Sam blinked and raised his eyebrows. He pulled him closer and kissed a line up his neck. Gabriel let out a soft sigh.

“I had that ready from the very first card you sent me.” Sam purred in Gabe’s ear. “You probably don’t remember, but we met on February 15th…”

Gabe gasped. “You… you knew!” Sam nodded and licked the lobe of his ear. Gabriel shivered and let go of an involuntary moan. “Mmmhh… I definitely remembered, Sammich. But how did you know I sent those?”

“I always knew when you used magic, Gabriel… Want to read the card?” Gabriel swallowed hard. He actually wanted to devour Sam, but he also got the distinct feeling that reading the card was important to Sam, so he nodded and took the card.

**_Gabriel,_ **

**_I know you might think you were subtle, but I know you. I know your quirks and that fox is telling. Plus, your magic signature is like Dean’s eyes. I know it and would recognise it everywhere. You know why? Because I have aided your spells since we were kids. Since you sent me a Valentine's card, I take it my unrequited crush wasn’t as unrequited._ **

**_Please come home to me._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Sam_ **

Gabriel looked up with moist golden eyes. “Hells yeah, I’m coming home.”


End file.
